Naho (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Naho is a Toa of Water in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who was part of the Toa Mangai and later joined Turaga Whenua's Team which she helped train. History Early Life Naho started her life as Ga-matoran on Seperus Magna, where she helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit Robot she lived in the Southern Islands. Life as Toa It is unknown who gave her a toa stone and who the original members of her toa team where. all that is known is that she was among eleven toa who formed a toa who formed the Toa Mangai. Toa Mangai Beginnings Naho and the ten toa formed the Toa Mangai to protect Metru-Nui from the Kanohi Dragon and to protect Turaga Dume form Dark Hunters. When the Toa/Dark Hunter war started Naho went to other islands to assist in battle. Years later Naho returned with three hundred Toa, after receiving work from Lhikan, to ambush Nidiki's ambush, thus ending the war. Toa Hagah's Arrival Naho, nine other toa Mangai, and the chronicler Kodan were sent on a mission my Makuta Teridax posing as Turaga Dume outside of Metru-Nui. When they arrived outside the city they saw the Toa Hagah fighting the dark hunter known as "Eliminator." The Toa Mangai assisted their fellow toa in the fight. "Eliminator" was able to kill Norik before being overwhelmed and retreated back into the city. After regrouping with Toa Lhikan the toa went to the coliseum to approach Teridax. Together The Toa Mangai and toa Hagah approached Teridax who had Rahkshi and "Eliminator" with him. After killing many rahkshi Teridax tried used his shadow to kill "Eliminator" and absorb his powers but the dark hunter moved out of the way and Teridax grabbed a rahkshi instead. During the battle Lhikan was badly damaged but was able to destroy Teridax's armour. Great Cataclysm After the battle the Great Cataclysm occurred the city was left in shambles an the Archives were opened. Due to Turaga Dume's death at the hands of Teridax, Lhikan summoned six matoran the Great Temple to give the toa stones. These six matoran were Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new turaga of Metru Nui. Due to Lhikan becoming a turaga, Naho was promoted to the leader of the Toa Mangai as Kotah was promoted to deputy. The newly formed Toa Metru found the Great Kanoka Disks and defeated Morbuzakh. Shortly after Toa Ahkmou disappeared for a week only to reappear as a shadow toa and upload a virus to the vahki and injured the robot's engineer Nuparu. The Avohkii Around the time of Ahkmou's betrayal Takua was approached by Turaga Lhikan and was given the Avohkii. Lhikan told Takua that the Great Spirit destined him to wear it. Takua put on the Kanohi and became Takanuva. Takanuva joined the Toa Metru and filled the void that Ahkmou had left. He along with the other toa Metru were trained by Toa Naho and other Toa Mangai. Toa Rhodie Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Takanuva anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie become a Turaga and six new toa team be created. Takanuva congratulated Jaller on becoming a Toa and the new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai along with the Toa Metru. Toa Hagah Return A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Naho and the Toa Mangai joined Toa Orde's party with many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, the Toa Metru, and the two new Toa teams created by Rhodie and Whenua. Battle of Karda-Nui Not much is know on what happened to Naho during the Battle of Karda-Nui other than the fact she got separated from her team. After the battle she joined up with Turaga Whenua's Toa Team and joined them. Naho and her new Team retreated into the southern islands. The Southern Chain Due to most of the toa in the Southern Islands going to the Battle of Karda-Nui Naho helped protect the these islands as some of their protectors with her new team. Naho was promoted to team leader when joining the team due to her experience. Naho, during this time, looked for the teams missing member Macku as well. Meeting the Rahkshi Creatures During one of their missions the Toa mistaken Rahkshi Creatures for regular rahkshi. After a short fight they learned that Chearman, the rahkshi creature leader, and his team was protecting matoran just like they were. The two groups teamed up for missions frequently afterwords. Abilities and Traits Naho is wise calm and collected. She is very patient and understanding. She only uses violence as a last resort and would prefer taking out the problem instead of fighting. As a matoran Naho had a miniscule amount of control over water and like other ga-matoran she could hold her breath longer than other types of matoran. As a Toa of Water Naho could create, control, and absorb water. She could also create floods, control water, and create storms. Mask and Tools Naho wore a Great Mahiki and used it to intimidate and trick opponents. She could also create mass illusions that helped her in battle. Naho uses her water bow due to her preferring using ranged weapons. It also helps her access her elemental powers easier. Trivia * Naho's design is based off of BobtheDoctor27 and BionicleChicken's Naho Design. Category:User:117Jaller Category:Toa Mangai Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Turaga Whenua's Team Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe